


Mind Touch

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after [ _Memories of War_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839391/chapters/3952969). It can be read as a stand alone.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0001y1ga/)   
banner by [](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deedeedee123.livejournal.com/)**deedeedee123**  


  
**Title:** Mind Touch  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Challenge:** _Sixth Sense_ over at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/)  
 **Beta:** None. All mistakes are mine.  
 **Series:** [ _The Captain!Verse_](http://scifiangel.livejournal.com/3423.html), but can be read as a stand alone.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Genre:** Double Drabble, Slash  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None  


**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author. 

_Mind Touch_  
  
The Doctor sat cross-legged on their bed facing Jack who was mirroring his position. Though they were both naked, this wasn't a strictly sexual exercise. They rarely did this as the _merger_ was more than enough for them and touching minds in this manner was exhausting. 

He raised his fingers to Jack's temples and entered Jack's open mind. The Time Lord wished he could open his whole mind to his human the way Jack did for him, but 900 years of memories and knowledge would overload his brain and kill him. Pain and death was not his goal. Closeness was.

********

Jack relished the feel of his Doctor entering his mind and filling him with his consciousness. He wished they would do this more often, but the _merger_ seemed to be enough for the Doctor and this always left them weak.

Jack held nothing back, letting his lover see all of him, the good and the bad. He wished the Doctor would do the same for him even if it would kill him. To feel the ecstasy of truly knowing all of his lover would be worth the pain. Sighing, he closed his eyes, merging with the man he loved.

**Next in the series:** [ _Remembrance_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850263)  


Originally posted at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/130854.html)

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**


End file.
